


Words of the Mind

by Erisabeisuu



Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabeisuu/pseuds/Erisabeisuu
Summary: Another short poem. With hopefully vivid and fanciful imagery.
Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073300





	Words of the Mind

Words of the mind,  
Are both yours and are mine.  
Words of the mind,  
Can be either cruel or kind.  
Words of the mind,  
Thoughts and dreams they be,  
and they belong only to me.  
Words to form the pictures there.  
Where people have feathers for hair.  
Where flying is only a thought away,  
and you understand what flowers say.  
Where you can be what you like.  
Be it a bird or a tree or a kite.  
Where you are your dreams.

With words of the mind your own world you create.  
Be it a grand library or a vast ever-clear lake.  
Where the only places you cannot go.  
Are those you despise with your very soul.  
Take a step and there you stand.  
On shores of crystal water and silver sand.  
Where stars are really diamonds that you can take and wear,  
and where the moon flowers grow wild and fair.  
Where the grass is so soft you can just drift to sleep,  
and where winged horses and cats are the company you keep.

With words to form walls and windows and doors.  
Where the sky and the earth are ceilings and floors.  
Where magic tricks are not tricks at all,  
and the wind dances with leaves at their call.  
Where the oceans are sugar-water instead,  
and the mountains reach far overhead.  
Where forests are full of faeries to find,  
and where stories come alive.

You have all the words so all that is needed now.  
Is to find a blank book and write it all down.  
So write out your story and shows us your dreams.  
So that we too can dance in the moonbeams,  
and see if your world is as it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright is mine please don't steal


End file.
